The present invention relates generally to lighting systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to recessed lighting systems.
Recessed lighting systems are known and are appreciated by architects and interior designers because of the clean appearance they can provide to a ceiling. However, architects and interior designers are demanding an even cleaner ceiling plane and are therefore requiring recessed lighting fixtures to be more efficient in terms of their lighting capabilities and are further requiring that the apertures of such fixtures be reduced or narrowed to provide an even cleaner ceiling plane.
The effectiveness of recessed light fixtures can be quantified by three separate characteristics: light distribution, the ratio of the light fixture spacing (S) divided by the ceiling height (MH), and aperture size. Obviously, an even light distribution is required and will depend upon the architects' choice of incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs or halogen bulbs. The S:MH ratio represents the number of light fixtures, or space between light fixtures, required to light a room of a specific ceiling height. For example, if the ceiling height is 10 feet, the width of the room is 20 feet, and two lights spaced apart by a distance of 10 feet are required to light the room, the S:MH ratio is 10:10 or 1. A high S:MH ratio is desirable because it reflects a larger spacing between recessed light fixtures, a fewer number of light fixtures to light a room, and therefore a cleaner ceiling plane.
Finally, the size of the required aperture is also a measure of the efficiency of a recessed light fixture. Architects and interior designers are demanding smaller or narrower apertures to provide a cleaner ceiling plane. Less efficient recessed light fixtures require wider apertures in order to achieve the desired light distribution.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a light fixture 10 is illustrated that is mounted within a ceiling 11 that includes a parabolic reflector 12. While the parabolic reflector 12 is effective for fluorescent light fixtures, the parabolic reflector 12 includes a relatively broad aperture 13 and therefore does not provide the clean sealing plane demanded by today's architects. However, parabolic reflectors like that shown at 12 in FIG. 1 continue to be used for fluorescent light sources 14 because they achieve the requisite light distribution.
In contrast, FIG. 2 illustrates a recessed light fixture 20 that features an ellipsoidal reflector 22. The ellipsoidal reflector 22 is often used for incandescent light sources 23. Light is reflected off of the reflector 22 through a common focal point or focal area indicated at 24. Because light is being spread in all directions through the focal area 24, the reflector 22 can be provided with a narrower aperture 25 when compared to the aperture 13 for parabolic reflector 12 as illustrated in FIG. 1. In contrast, the parabolic reflector 12, simply reflects light downward while the ellipsoidal reflector 22 reflects light at varying angles through the focal area 24.
However, notwithstanding the improved light distribution and narrower aperture 25 of the ellipsoidal reflector 22, the ellipsoidal reflector 22 is still not suitable for fluorescent light sources because the ellipsoidal reflector has a tendency to spread the light in a manner that does not achieve an even light distribution or a reasonable space to mounting height ratio (S:MH). Further, while the aperture 25 is narrower than the aperture 13 illustrated in FIG. 1, architects and interior designers are demanding an even narrower aperture.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved recess light fixture that provides the requisite light distribution, with a reasonable space to mounting height ratio, all with as narrow an aperture as possible.